Volveré a ti
by FujinoT
Summary: Me encuentro caminando con el cuerpo herido y fatigado, dentro de un bosque donde me temo que estoy en desventaja, sin mencionar totalmente perdida y peor aún, sola... One shot Nanofate, !no sabran si es bueno o no hasta que lo lean!


Volveré a ti

Me encuentro caminando con el cuerpo herido y fatigado, dentro de un bosque donde me temo que estoy en desventaja, sin mencionar totalmente perdida y peor aún, sola. Tan solo me acompaña el sonido de mis botas pesadas que arrastran y rompen las hojas húmedas que se encuentran en su camino. Sin embargo, cada paso que doy es torpe y doloroso, y se me dificulta mantener un ritmo constante. Finalmente exhausta, mi cuerpo se deja recargar en un joven árbol, que a diferencia de mi es fuerte, firme y conoce su destino. Una risa sarcástica escapa de mis labios mientras deslizo mi lomo hacia abajo con el soporte del árbol hasta hacer contacto con el suelo.

-Solo cerrare los ojos un momento…

Mi voz rasposa en comparación de mi tono natural, me daba señal de que necesitaba beber algo pronto. Mi mano emprendió su búsqueda por el ánfora, que con éxito traje hacia mí, y la agite, mas no escuchaba el agua chocar entre las paredes de esta. Con falsas esperanzas abrí el ánfora y la lleve hacia mis labios para beber de ella pero no salió ni siquiera una sola gota de agua. Fue entonces cuando pensé en concentrar toda mi atención en escuchar algún rio cercano o cualquier fuente para conseguir agua. Esboce un suspiro largo y pesado por mi decepción al no escuchar absolutamente nada más que el son de la naturaleza. Con los ojos cansados, enfoque mi vista lo mejor que pude para ver el camino sin trayectoria que tenia aun por recorrer. Hundida en mi desesperación, busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón la brújula que sabía ya, estaba rota. Le dedique una mirada más al artefacto roto cuando una ola de rabia me plago y lo lance lo más fuerte que mi cuerpo me permitió. El artefacto hizo contacto con alguna roca que se topo en su camino, y pareciera que el sonido de este quebrándose, provoco en mi, aquella mujer sentimental, que desconocía. Taciturno inicie en mí una pelea.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso es que no era suficiente el ver a mis camaradas morir frente a mis ojos? ¿Tenía yo que sobrevivir y sobre todas las cosas, sola, sin provisiones y perdida en campo enemigo? ¡Es como morir en vida!

Mis lágrimas se abrieron paso sobre mi rostro, sentía las gotas entrar a mis labios entreabiertos, y por consecuencia el salado sabor de estas.

-¡Ellos también tenían familia, una mujer a la cual regresar, una mesa cual llenar!

Estaba lánguido mientras no paraba de decir mil y un razones por las cuales ellos no debieron haber muerto y yo no debería estar sola. Entre la pelea que tenía conmigo misma, empecé a ponerme meditabunda, sintiendo como el mundo me había aplicado una estratagema en mi senda.

-Yo soy un soldado robusto en la guerra pero me siento un triste payaso en el circo...

Mis parpados se sentían pesados lo que significaba que el sueño estaba ganando la batalla y yo perdía la conciencia. Y así como si nada todo se torno negro. No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado de eso, ni siquiera sabía si aún seguía vivo o no, pero sentí el gentil tacto familiar de una mano deslizarse por mi mejilla que me trajeron tranquilidad y de repente golpes pequeños pero fuertes sobre todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, quede estupefacto al darme cuenta que tan rápido el fuerte calor húmedo del día había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por la obscuridad de la noche y la fuerte lluvia. Sonreí desde mi posición mientras abría la boca sintiendo el agua caer en ella y mis labios resecos humectarse y sin necesidad de esforzarme. Rápidamente después de eso, tome el ánfora e inicie mi tarea de llenarlo. No tarde mucho en cumplir mi tarea puesto a que la lluvia era abundante y caía sin cesar, pero no podía quedarme ahí más tiempo, la tierra que era en el día, ahora es lodo y estaba muy espeso, cabe mencionar que además de incomodo, quedarme ahí podría terminar en una catástrofe.

Con un quejido ahogado me levante de la posición casi acostada que tenia, con bastante esfuerzo logre estar parada completamente. Aun que, ya más tranquila conmigo misma y sintiéndome mejor, intente nuevamente fijar la vista hacia donde sería mejor ir. Pensaría que, como ahora es de noche seria inclusive más difícil poder ver y decidir a donde ir, pero no fue el caso. Pueden ser que mis ojos son traicioneros pero estoy casi segura que donde en el día no vi un refugio, lo estoy viendo ahora. No muy lejos de mí, puedo ver una cueva y entonces mi cerebro envió mensajes a mis piernas para que se echaran a andar a ese lugar. Sin embargo, el camino no es para nada sencillo de recorrer, el fango está muy denso y la lluvia no tenía intenciones de cesar.

-¡Cuán fantástico seria tener un carruaje que me transportara! O ¡quizás un corcel!

Exclame rapaz mientras hacia lo mejor posible de cubrir mi rostro de las fuertes gotas. El camino se hacía más corto con cada paso, y efectivamente era una cueva que me refugiaría de la larga noche. Una vez llegue ahí, entre a la cueva e inmediatamente deje de sentir el peso de la lluvia. Deje caer mi equipo al suelo y nuevamente en busca de pedazos de madera. Victoriosa regrese a la cueva y con mi cuchillo le corte la parte mojada con el aprendizaje básico que tenia de estas cosas. Bastante trabajo me costó pero obtuve el fuego incandescente que seguramente me mantendría al menos más cálido y secaría mis prendas. Me recosté en lo que parecía ser la parte más cómoda de la cueva.

Pasaba el tiempo lentamente, y yo solo miraba las paredes de la guarida ser iluminadas por el fuego, parecía que veía el crepúsculo entre la noche y la luz, era una extrañamente hermoso considerando en la situación en la que estaba.

-Si estuviera en otras condiciones y con ella, estoy segura que le habría encantado ver esto.

Es extraño, me siento tan obsoleto en estos momentos y eso que soy una joven que es fuerte, inteligente y no pierdo postura fácilmente. El calor que emanaba la fogata estaba haciendo que nuevamente me abrazara el sueño.

A diferencia de la primera vez que dormí durante el día, parecía que estaba teniendo un sueño. Estaba acostada sobre mi cama, era de día y el sol estaba radiante. Toque mi cuerpo entero, no estaba mojado ni tenía herida, no sentía absolutamente nada de lo que sentía en aquel frio bosque. Sin embargo, era todo demasiado real. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de allí se asomo, aquella que es el amor de mi vida.

-Estas pálida ¿Sucede algo malo?- Me pregunto intranquila.

-No lo sé…me siento paupérrimo- Conteste desconcertada.

-¡Ha! ¿Tu? Eres la mujer más trabajadora que conozco, quizás no la más opulenta pero no te hacen falta las cosas- Me sonrió sinceramente.

-Sabes que no es eso- Insistí mientras ella se acercaba a la cama tan solo para hincarse en ella y situarse un lado de mi –Yo no debería estar aquí…- se obscurecía mi mirada.

No quiero sentir como si estuviera en casa junto con ella para después despertar en la obscura y fría caverna. De pronto me sacaron del trance las suaves manos de ella. Tenía ambas manos sobre mi rostro, mientras jalaba ligeramente entre sus dedos el cabello de mis dos patillas. Para lo que le conteste con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Eres mi heroína ¿sabías?- estrecho sus brazos sobre mi cuello.

-Me siento más bien como un enano en la cuidad de gigantes- exhale.

-Ultimadamente, sigues siendo mi heroína aun que te sientas la más pequeña del mundo- Exclamo dichosa.

-Entonces tú eres mi hermosa doncella a la que tengo que rescatar… aun que termines cargándome al final de la jornada- Ella empezó a reír por el extraño comentario que agregue al final. Y como si su risa fuera una especie de epidemia, yo también me contagie de ella.

Ambas reímos por la extraña conversación que tuvimos, definitivamente me siento mucho más animada. Cuando gradualmente las risas cesaban simplemente nos mirábamos intensamente una a la otra. Perderme en su mirada era como ver un par de hermosos rubíes o como ver un cielo azul estrellado.

-Me gustaría pernoctar en tu casa de nuevo, siempre me ha gustado el color de tus sabanas- murmure para las dos, como si fuera un secreto.

-Mi madre te mataría…- comento desilusionada.

-Debí darte el anillo cuando pude, así tu madre nunca más seria un "obstáculo" en nuestra relación- Le dije mientras una lagrima se me escapaba y con una triste sonrisa.

Ella se acerco a mí aun más para unir nuestros labios en un agridulce beso.

-Aun puedes, no has muerto y no tienes idea de cuánto sufro por volverte a ver- Me dijo mientras se aferra a mi cuerpo y sus lagrimas mojaban mi hombro.

Ella tiene razón, la vida es una rueda que no deja de girar. Por algo seguía con vida y sobre todo ahora tenía el mejor incentivo para seguir con viviendo.

-Te propongo algo…- la separo de mi cuerpo y alzo su barbilla para que sus ojos se encuentren con los míos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto curiosa.

-¡Hay que casarnos ahora!- Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y la dejaba sola.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Sus ojos estaban como platos.

Regrese a ella en la cama con dos hojas y una pluma. Le di una hoja a ella quien la tomo aun desconcertada y yo empecé a escribir en la mía. Escribía mis votos de amor hacia ella, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse de lágrimas que amenazan en salir. Se cubrió los labios en emoción y fue entonces cuando ella tomo el bolígrafo y escribió sus votos también. Estaba a punto de darle mi hoja para que la leyera pero me interrumpió.

-No deseo que me lo digas en estos momentos, y menos en un sueño. Una vez que hayas despertado, la responsabilidad de entregarme tus votos de amor te guiaran a mí, así como el deseo de conocer lo que escribí para ti- Doblo mi hoja y la puso en mi mano para entonces cerrarla en un puño.

-Definitivamente regresare a casa- Le dije suspirando.

Fue entonces cuando unimos nuestros labios en un beso y desperté, como ya me era de imaginarse dentro de la cueva, sola que esta vez los débiles rayos del sol calentaban mi cuerpo. Algo mareada y confundida me levante lo mejor que pude, cuando me di cuenta que tenía algo dentro de mi puño. Eran los votos que había hecho durante el sueño. Extrañada pero feliz, estaba perpleja por el espejo de la vida. Tome mis cosas y emprendí nuevamente mi viaje a casa con la ilusión de encontrarla y realmente tenerla entre mis brazos.

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana del domingo, los pájaros del vecindario cantaban una dulce melodía a la que si le ponías atención, definitivamente te sacaba una sonrisa. Baje tranquila de mi habitación hasta llegar a mi destino, que era la cocina. Me serví una taza de café y me aproxime a asomarme por la gran ventana que tenía una buena vista al resto del vecindario. Todo estaba tranquilo, por fuera podía ver niños jugando con una pelota, adultos charlando animadamente en sus sillas, parejas paseando en bicicleta, algunas personas caminando a sus mascotas y saludándose entre ellos.

-Me gustaría compartir esta vista con ella…- Dije sin apartar la vista de la ventana y le daba un sorbo al café.

-Sigo sin entender lo que le ves a esa joven- Dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mi tranquila mañana.

-No es necesario que lo entiendas, siempre y cuando me apoyes madre- le conteste mientras volteaba ligeramente la cara para encontrarme con ella, que estaba apoyada al barandal de las escaleras mientras me dedicaba una mueca en desaprobación.

-No tengo opción, eres mi hija sabes que aun que no te comprenda te apoyare - Comento mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Hahaha, me encanta como lo dices- Respondí mientras nuevamente prestaba atención al vecindario.

De la nada, un auto no familiar se aproximaba al vecindario hasta aparcarse frente a la casa. Estaba extrañado puesto a que no esperábamos visita. Un hombre de edad media salía del coche e inmediatamente pude identificar el uniforme que portaba. Mi corazón se detuvo por un doloroso instante. El hombre se aproximo a la puerta de mi hogar y toco tres veces. Mi madre me miraba profundamente, con una cara que no podía explicar.

-Iré a abrir…- Dijo pausadamente.

-No… iré yo- Me adelante y más rápido de lo que quería abrí la puerta para recibir a ese hombre.

El hombre estaba a punto de tocar otra vez cuando yo abrí la puerta, sabía que se había sorprendido por la expresión que cargaba su rostro.

-¿Señorita Testarossa?- Pregunto el hombre, muy a pesar de que ya sospechaba que era yo.

-S-si- mi voz estaba quebrándose pero sin embargo el se puso serio.

-Soy el General Johnson, lamento informar que vengo a traer malas noticias…- pauso el hombre para tomar aire – Antes de la partida de la soldado Takamachi Nanoha, dio claras instrucciones de que si cualquier cosa llegara a pasar, informáramos a sus familiares y a la señorita Fate Testarrosa… que en este caso, es usted- Se detuvo repentinamente gracias a mis plegarias.

-No me diga esto, por favor…- Le dije con una voz que ni yo misma reconocía –Ella está por ahí escondida ¿no es así? ¡Sal Nanoha! Esto no es gracioso- Dije mientras hacía a un lado al general y asomaba mi cabeza por todos lados.

Corrí de un lado para otro para mirar si la pillaba escondida entre algún coche o al lado de mi casa donde siempre solía esconderse hasta que mi madre se iba. Mis pasos ya más desesperados seguían avanzando mientras miraba con ojos nublados por las lágrimas amenazadoras. Las personas que se encontraban alrededor ahora me miraban, los ojos de los pequeños me dedicaban miradas curiosas y confusas mientras las más maduras me miraban con cierta compasión.

-¡Nanoha!- Grite exasperada esperando una mínima señal de que estuviera ahí.

Un par de brazos me tomaron fuertemente, y hundió mi rostro en su pecho. Mis ojos se abrieron y una sensación de esperanza recorrió todo mi ser, solo para elevarme y dejarme caer de cielos más altos de los que podría imaginar. Hubiera estado llorando de emoción si no hubiera sido mi madre la que me abrazaba profundamente. Todo daba vueltas, todo era demasiado confuso y demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Tenía unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Aquel hombre se había acercado a nosotras por que tan solo escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos en el césped y aquellas palabras que jamás olvidare –Lo lamento, Takamachi Nanoha ha muerto.-

Tan solo eso necesitaba escuchar para que involuntariamente mi cuerpo empezara a temblar y le faltara el aire. Realmente era dificultoso siquiera respirar, simplemente todo ardía en grandes dimensiones. Intentaba obtener grandes bocanadas de aire que resultaba fallido obtener y mi madre tan solo me abrazaba con pretensión de hacerme sentir mejor.

-No le creo… no le creo- esa oración parecía no dejar de salir de mi boca de manera de un susurro.

-Basta Fate… No hagas esto más difícil- Mi madre murmuraba a mi oído mientras movía nuestros cuerpos simulando una cuna.

-Ella fue emboscada un poco antes de ser encontrada… aparentemente llevaba días perdida y estaba herida antes de eso. Sin embargo, ella fue una gran soldado, había matado a otros ante…- El hombre fue interrumpido por los gritos de mi madre.

-¿¡Acaso eres un animal insensible!? Largo de mi casa, ya cumpliste tu misión de informar, ahora ya no eres necesario-

-D-disculpa- El hombre había perdido postura –Mi última misión es…entregar esto- le dio algo a mi madre, quizás pensaba que no estaba en condiciones para recibirla, y bien que tenía razón.

-Me retiro- fue lo último que dijo y se marcho.

Mi madre con su mejor esfuerzo y mis pocas ganas me ayudo a entrar en la casa. Me acomodo sobre el sofá y se sentó a un lado de mi.

-Llora Fate… no temas- Me recomendó mi madre, pero es que simplemente no asimilaba que ella ya no estaba aquí.

-Tu… Tú querías que se fuera ¿verdad? –

-¿Pero qué dices Fate? Es cierto que no estaba de acuerdo del todo en su relación, pero jamás desearía mal a nadie y menos algo que pudiera herirte a ti… eres mi hija Fate… lo irónico es que ahora la extraño…-

El comentario de mi madre me saco una risa y de esa risa una lagrima y de esa lagrima, la gota que derramo el vaso. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente; la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron en aquella quermes, la emoción de la primera cita en el carnaval, el primer beso bajo aquel árbol entre la lluvia, las escapadas en la madrugada durante las vacaciones, la primera vez que fuimos al cine, nuestras reuniones secretas en la madrugada en su casa del árbol, el cómo acariciabas mi rostro mientras fingía estar dormida y repetías mil veces que me querías, las risas compartidas mientras pintábamos su habitación y jugueteábamos, el cómo se arrugaban sus ojos cuando sonreía, nuestro primer viaje a la playa solas, el reflejo de mis ojos en sus zafiros, nuestras peleas sin sentido, las experiencias de los celos, las reconciliaciones, la primera vez que hicimos el amor cerca del rio, cuando fuimos sorprendidas por mi madre mientras subías por mi ventana, la primera vez que nos confesamos amor eterno, simplemente todo me llego de golpe, cada mínimo detalle en instantes.

Mis sollozos hicieron aparición y nuevamente esa sensación arrebatadora se apodero de mí. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, y realmente no me importaba. Simplemente todo fluía y yo caía. Mi conciencia había desaparecido y me encontraba sola en el atardecer acostada en el sofá con una terrible migraña y los ojos seguramente hinchados. Me levante y me posicione de tal manera que quede sentada. A un lado mío estaba el buro y encima de este una carta. Mi curiosidad incremento y supuse que eso era lo que el general le había entregado para mí. Tome la carta entre mis manos y continúe con abrirla.

Mis ojos miraron la carta con asombro, la carta estaba escrita por Nanoha… mis ojos rápidamente se encargaron de descifrarlo.

Mi amor, Fate.

Como una vez prometido en nuestro sueño compartido, te escribo en este humilde papel y quizás no de la manera que hubiera querido, ni tampoco con las mejores palabras poéticas que te mereces, pero mis votos de amor por ti.

Estoy consciente de que no soy, en todos los sentidos la mejor persona, pero estoy convencida de que puedo ser lo mejor para ti, siempre has inspirado eso en mi.

Quizás no pueda llenarte de riquezas, ni darte esa familia que siempre me has dicho que has deseado, pero puedes tener por seguro que siempre te daré mi corazón que es verdadero.

Yo sé que no es en vano nuestro amor, porque tú y yo lo hemos elegido esta forma de amar. Nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad, creo realmente que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y de ello se formaron nuestras bases de amistad, apoyo, entendimiento, protección…y amor

Eres el amor de mi vida, jamás lo dudes ni un segundo. Espérame tranquila que regresare a ti, siempre regresare a ti y solo a ti.

Te amo hoy y lo que reste de mi vida.

Takamachi N.

Nuevamente lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, a diferencia que esta vez eran serenas aun que cargadas de sentimiento.

-No leíste mis votos…- deje salir en un triste susurro.

-Claro que si- Una vos que solo podía pertenecer a ella había aparecido atrás mío. Rápidamente gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con ella pero me tope con nada. Enternecí mis ojos y dije solo audible para ella mientras escapaba la última lágrima.

-Bienvenida a casa Nanoha-

* * *

Buenas noches ... Aquí les tengo un one shot de Nanofate, originalmente este es un trabajo que hice para una materia pero la modifique para hacerlo lo que es ahora. Sinceramente no creo que empece mal pero se nota que gradualmente empieza a perder calidad hahaha, sorry xD además como ya mencione antes, me falta práctica pero espero aun asi que les guste y comenten lo que piensan. Muchas gracias y que tengan buena noche y feliz halloween


End file.
